


The Criminal in Your Bed

by YuMe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Fugitive Derek Hale, Jealous Derek Hale, M/M, No Underage Sex, POV Derek Hale, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, original child character - Freeform, too many bed's are featured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: Snippet's of Stiles and Derek from the past, present and future, how they bonded lightly and how they're mostly horizontal while doing so.-"Technically...you're in my bed.", he said then, only to blush violenty at his own words. "Let's not dwell on that part for too long, shall we?", Stiles said then, sitting down at the edge of his bed."I'm not the one talking about people in my bed.", Derek replied, still looking at the book in his hand."You don't even have a bed.", Stiles countered with a hand gesture towards Derek, which caught his attention."Yes, and whose fault is that again?", he snarked at the teen, brows drawn together in annoyance.-
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 11
Kudos: 249





	1. Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm warming up to the drafts way of writing.  
> Maybe it makes me lazy, but whatever, it's kinda awesome to write whenever I want to, without gearing up my laptop.
> 
> The rating is for later chapters, the first two are really more gen or slight pre-slash than anything else.
> 
> The chapters are named by Stiles age at the time it takes place.
> 
> I liked the headcanon of Derek living with Stiles for a short period both times he had to hide and went with it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💖

Harboring his fugitive ass, as Stiles liked to call it, turned out to be a little more awkward at night. Derek had been able to fend off most of the twenty questions Stiles had fired his way when he had told him to do his damn homework instead of acknowledging Derek's presence at all.

Derek was fine with reading a book while comfortably lying on Stiles bed, which he had claimed as lounging place. He should've known Stiles would not like the idea of sleeping anywhere else instead of his own bed.

The Sheriff was out looking for Derek and on some level the Werewolf found that hilarious, though, not wanting to be surprised if Stiles dad came home in the middle of the night, he made Stiles lock his bedroom door.

"I never did that before." Stiles said after turning the key around looking wary. 

"I doubt you had a fugitive in your room before either." Derek replied with raised eyebrows. They had gotten ready for bed as soon as Stiles dad was out the house. 

Stiles inclined his head, thinking about it. "Technically...you're in my bed," he said then, only to blush violently at his own words. "Let's not dwell on that part for too long, shall we?" Stiles said then, sitting down at the edge of his bed. 

"I'm not the one talking about people in my bed." Derek replied, still looking at the book in his hand.

"You don't even have a bed." Stiles countered with a hand gesture towards Derek, which caught his attention.

"Yes, and whose fault is that again?", he snarked at the teen, brows drawn together in annoyance.

"Let's not dwell on that either. I'm letting you stay out of the goodness of my heart." Stiles responded with his hand on his chest somewhere where he supposed his so called good heart might be and then got under the covers. He even turned off the lights, causing Derek to sigh. "You can see in the dark, can't you?" Stiles asked and Derek almost thought it was a sarcastic remark, but then he realized it was another attempt at gathering information about Werewolves in general.

He exhaled loudly. "Yes, Stiles, I am able to see in the dark." he answered, but put the book on the chair next to Stiles bed. Not interested to continue reading it anymore.

"Do you see in color or is it just all grey, white and black?" the teen asked, lying on his side and facing Derek, who was still mostly sitting up in the bed. He looked down at Stiles open amber eyes, gaze brushing over the still visible rosy blush on the teen's cheeks. 

"In color." he said tightly, knowing full well he was giving up his whole stoic demeanor from earlier in the day. He did feel tired and would love to get a little shut eye, but Stiles seemed to be as awake as ever.

Derek followed Stiles tongue with his eyes as he wet his lips, anticipating the next question that was going to tumble out the teens mouth any second.

It wasn't a question though. "You're the only other person outside from Scott who's going to sleep here." he admits sheepishly.

"And?" Derek prompted, not seeing the problem at all.

"Uhm, I just...it stuck with me what I said earlier, because you're in my bed. It's so lame I never have anyone over for... _other stuff_. Even Scott isn't a virgin anymore and he was the asthmatic outcast. Well...annoying hyperactive spazz probably beats even that in loserdom." Stiles said more into his pillow now than to Derek.

The Werewolf rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Stiles, you're sixteen years old. It's perfectly normal to be a virgin. Or to not constantly have people over to change that specific fact."

Stiles whined and buried his face in his pillow. "But I really, _really_ want to change it," he said after he came up for air again. "I'm not like you. You can just smile at someone and they throw themselves at you, which is so not fair."

"I don't want that either, but I can't change it," Derek said honestly. "If it makes me a bad person for using it when it's convenient, so be it."

"Aren't you a bad guy anyway?" Stiles asked him without any malice behind the words. He sounded just curious and the fact that he still let Derek sleep next to him made the Werewolf frown. Stiles really was a strange one.

"I'm not sure sometimes," Derek answered. "It's my fault my family died. If I hadn't been so stupid to fall for-...whatever...you should sleep, you got school tomorrow." he cut himself off in time, frowning into the darkness.

"No, wait, what did you do? Wasn't it ruled an accident?" Stiles asked, propping himself up on his elbows as Derek slid down into a better sleeping position.

"Hunters burned the house down." Derek said, not knowing why he even said all this to Stiles. 

"And how is it your fault exactly?" Stiles wanted to know, his face scrunched up in confusion. 

Derek scrubbed over his face tiredly, buying himself time to answer, even though he didn't know what to say exactly. He didn't want to say too much, but he knew Stiles would just pester him until he snapped anyway. 

"I showed her the way in. She was my...girlfriend." Derek said finally. 

"Wait, what? Your _girlfriend_ was a hunter? Like Allison could possibly be a hunter one day and is now Scott's girlfriend?" Stiles rushed out, looking at Derek with wide eyes. 

"Exactly like that. She was older than Allison though, already in the know of their family secret and part of her father's hunting party," Derek replied. "I didn't know until it was too late."

"I don't see how it's your fault, Derek. If she was older and a hunter and she probably knew you were a Werewolf before you two became a couple, it was her intention to kill your family to begin with," Stiles said. "How old were you when you met?"

"Fifteen," Derek simply said, unable to name how it made him feel what Stiles had just said. It was better to ignore it at the moment. "So whatever you think, it's better to wait for someone who actually means it. You're not lame for being a virgin. You're a kid."

"I still feel pathetic and like the biggest loser. Not many people like me, hell even my dad can barely tolerate me on some days. It really hurts my almost non-existent confidence when people I like just ignore me." Stiles replied, lying down again and curling in on himself. 

"Is this about Lydia? She's just one girl, Stiles. You'll meet others." Derek told him, glad that their conversation turned in that direction. 

"But I really, really like her. And it hurts when she just looks right through me, like I'm not even there at all." Stiles voice broke and he could hear when the teen swallowed back tears. 

Derek really didn't know what he did in his previous life to put up with so much teenage drama. But Stiles had opened up to him, which made Derek feel obligated to do the same. "If I could trade my looks for having my family back, I would do it in a heartbeat." he said, surprising himself as he did. That hadn't been what he planned to say. 

"I know what you mean." Stiles said, voice thick with emotions. 

He could smell the sadness coming off Stiles in waves and he was sure he wouldn't get a blip of sleep if he didn't find a way to ease this off.

Without thinking about it too much, he grabbed Stiles and manhandled him so his head was lying on Derek's chest, Stiles whole body aligned with his at his side, one arm around the teen. He studiously ignored the squeak Stiles made, even though it was kind of funny to hear. He allowed himself a small smirk.

"Just stop thinking about this crap and go to sleep. It's a school night." Derek stated, his hand coming up to scrub over Stiles buzz cut. It actually felt pretty nice to have someone this close in a non-sexual way. 

Stiles didn't protest about their new arrangement, but his heart needed a while to stop hammering so loud and fast in his chest, that Derek was almost afraid it was going to pound right out of there any second. He continued the motion of caressing Stiles head and nape softly.

"My mom used to do this when I couldn't sleep." Stiles whispered against Derek's pectoral, breath seeping hot through his borrowed shirt. Stiles hand was lying flat on his chest too, near the teens face.

"Mine too." Derek admitted, finally relaxing into their forced snuggle session. It was weird how easy it was to initiate touch with Stiles, compared to any other person he encountered.

He looked around the dark room, taking in the Crosse in one corner, band posters on the wall and was painfully reminded how much it looked like his own before the fire consumed his whole childhood. 

Derek told himself that that's the reason why he felt so at home in Stiles room, his bed, lying here with the teen in his arms.

Another explanation didn't get past his wall of denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 💖


	2. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is still pretty innocent, but Derek realizes something and, well, he is a fan of "ignorance is bliss".

After changing into sweats and a shirt that Stiles had graciously lend him, he made himself comfortable on the bed and watched Stiles limp around the room, as he talked animatically with his hands flying around. 

It ended in a heavy sigh. "I really don't know how you get yourself in these situations all the time." Stiles said, looking at Derek with a frown on his face. 

Derek could pinpoint the exact moment, when Stiles thought process changed directions. 

"Why do you always look so relaxed in any of my bed's? Like, I remember when I was sixteen and you stayed in my room for _way_ too long and you never looked out of place," Stiles voiced out loud and Derek raised his eyebrows. He just flailed towards Derek with his hands. "Case in point."

"You might want to rephrase that one if you ever talk about it with someone else." Derek replied, scratching his belly lazily. He could smell that Stiles toe was bothering him and that he refused to take the medication he clearly had in his nightstand.

Derek was definitely not going to point out whose fault it was to begin with, that he had been a fugitive the first time.

Stiles rolled his eyes with his whole body, wincing for a second as he put too much weight on the wrong foot and Derek suppressed a smile. "Who am I going to tell that I have a habit of harboring criminals in my bed?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't say it like that either." Derek simply responded. He was waiting for Stiles to finally just lie down, but the way he seemed to spill over with unused energy didn't make it look like it would happen any time soon.

Stiles stopped hopping around the small room and looked straight at Derek. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Think about what you just said and why it wouldn't be a good idea to tell anyone. Not any stranger, law enforcement and especially not your dad." Derek answered, waiting for Stiles to finally get it.

"Oh," and there it was. " _Oh shit!_ You're right. My dad would totally think you're a pedophile." Stiles said with wide eyes.

"You're eighteen now." Derek stated in a calm voice.

"Yes, but I wasn't the first time we slept together!" Stiles exclaimed and Derek's face turned horrified.

"Stiles!"

"Sorry, yeah, okay, I know, bad phrasing."

Derek actually face palmed. How was Stiles not able to realize the double entendre before blurting them out? That had to be some sort of talent.

"Good thing we're alone." Stiles said then, causing Derek to groan.

"Just stop talking altogether, I'm begging you." Derek pleaded, staring at Stiles who finally came within reach and Derek just took the humans hand to take his pain away. If the moron refused to take his painkillers, the least Derek could do was being useful. 

"Oh, okay, yes, I can do that. You make a good point. I can totally...not talk at all. Jesus, this is better than morphine." Stiles brabbled and sank into the mattress as he slowly turned boneless.

Derek looked at Stiles relaxed form lying next to him and smiled fondly. "You're an idiot." He didn't let go of Stiles hand, thumb drawing circles on his wrist.

"Insults, no fair," Stiles mumbled against the bedspread. It seemed like all that pent up energy was sucked out of Stiles, after his pain was gone. "I was nice to you."

"I know and now I'm being nice to you. Get some sleep." Derek said, turning the light on the nightstand off. 

He could see Stiles wrestle with the duvet to get under it and then he watched him inching nearer to him. When Stiles head came to a rest on his chest, it reminded him of that very first time they shared a bed. 

"I really thought they would get you this time." Stiles said quietly, which was still loud enough for Derek to hear. Instead of answering, the Werewolf carded through Stiles hair with his fingers, just like all those years ago, only that Stiles hair was now long enough to play with it. 

It was painfully obvious that Stiles wasn't a child anymore, his mind never had been one for long, but now his body had caught up to it and it changed the situation a lot in Derek's perspective. 

Stiles was no longer the self-conscious awkward virgin. "T'is nice.", he mumbled, leaning into Derek's touch.

Over the years, they had given each other comfort when no one else had been looking, or was too busy with their own problems. It was kind of their thing, although Derek had left Beacon Hills and he knew Stiles had been pissed about it and up until now, Derek hadn't had a single inappropriate thought about Stiles. 

He swallowed hard. Derek knew Stiles was still in love with Lydia, there was no way he'd ever look in Derek's direction like that. 

Derek closed his eyes, ignoring the fact that Stiles felt like home just like he had the first time and fell asleep with his hand buried in Stiles hair, wishing he could at least kiss his forehead to ease the build up affection he was feeling and that was threatening to burst out any second. 

He ignored that too.


	3. Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smutty smut.  
> I'm not even sorry actually. 
> 
> I might feel embarressed later, but not right now.

The pounding on the door got so loud, Derek couldn't ignore it anymore, even though he was pretty damn good at ignoring stuff he didn't want to deal with at this point.

Right now, it consisted of Stiles, who immediately slipped past him, when he opened his apartment door.

"Hide me!" he exclaimed, running aimlessly into the room, as Derek looked out into the empty corridor, making sure there wasn't anyone else, before closing it again. "I'm officially screwed. I'm a fugitive Derek! You need to grand me shelter!"

"Sure," Derek replied, prolonging the word, but his curiosity was piqued. "What did you do?"

"I uh, may have stolen something very important and...am unable to give it back. The search party is probably outside right now." Stiles said as earnest as he could get. 

"Stiles...what exactly did you steal and why can't you give it back?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. He made his way over to the couch and settled back down into his original spot. Stiles was currently hiding behind it.

Whatever he did couldn't be that bad....right?

"I can't tell you for now, I need you to guarantee me you're going to hide me here." Stiles insisted again.

"I thought I already did that?"

"Sounded like sarcasm to me. Can you just say it?"

Derek inhaled and exhaled consciously to settle himself. "Yes, I will harbor your fugitive ass, Stiles, now tell me, what did you do?"

"Thanks dude, that means a lot." Stiles smiled at him from his position behind the couch, then he climbed over the back and parked his ass next to Derek. The Werewolf studiously ignored his long legs and how his biceps bulged as he pushed himself up. 

"So, you know how I'm technically living with my dad right now, because my apartment got flooded by that elderly neighbor who really shouldn't be allowed to live alone anymore...uh, anyway" Stiles took a huge breath, catching Derek's gaze and holding it.

For a moment Derek was a little distracted by Stiles tongue peeking out to wet his lips. Something he did all the time, but just now it was way slower, almost deliberate. God, he really wanted to push his dick right past those plush lips and feel that tongue. "My dad had this really nice chocolate cake in the fridge and you know how he's not allowed to eat stuff like that, so I figured I'd eat it, before he could sully his body with it, naturally."

"Naturally." Derek agreed automatically, still somewhere else in his head.

"Problem is, it wasn't his...it was meant for Melissa. And he knows it was me, there is no one else who could've eaten it. I am screwed. I stole Melissa's cake! And now they will put me in jail for it." Stiles rambled on, obviously on a sugar high. They could use that energy for something way better in Derek's opinion, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Stiles...you do remember that you're twenty-seven now, right? And that you're the Sheriff? I'm pretty sure your dad can't do anything other than scold you." Derek replied slowly nodding while explaining it to Stiles like he's five. Stiles on a sugar high really doesn't act too different from those.

Stiles mirrored the nodding automatically. "Right. Yeah, of course. That makes sense." he agreed. "Can I still stay here just to be sure?"

"You can sleep on the couch." Derek told him with a shrug, ignoring how Stiles mouth gaped open, just to not loose his grasp on reality again. Seriously, he had pleasured himself not so long ago today, he should be fine dealing with Stiles.

"Dude! I let you sleep in my bed, every time you were running from law enforcement and that's how you repay me?" Stiles asked disbelieving. "This is low, even for you."

"I just didn't think you'd appreciate to sleep next to me, considering I sleep naked." Derek replied, a small smug smile on his face. 

Stiles gawked at him again. "I'm not afraid of your dick, dude!"

"Maybe you should be." Derek said under his breath, before he could stop himself. He picked up his book and went back to reading, like he hadn't just said that. At the very least he was pretending to read. Same difference.

He could hear Stiles scoff next to him. "Just so you know, if Danny had been serious back then, he would've been the one to pop my cherry and not your cousin Malia in a fucking mental institution."

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, slightly confused about where the conversation went wrong.

"I'm saying I'm not afraid of dicks. Quite the opposite actually..." Stiles answered light hearted. "I pretty much swing every which way towards stupidly attractive and smart people who are into me." he stated.

Derek shut his book soundly and laid it deliberately careful on the coffee table next to him. "Is that so?" he asked, looking at Stiles with a questioning expression.

"Jup." he replied, popping the P.

"Anyone? Even if Jackson was into you, you'd totally be on board with that?" Derek asked with narrowed eyes, taking in the way Stiles squirmed and then grimaced.

"Dude, no! That would be like, bestiality. I'm not into that." Stiles replied with a full body shudder.

"Why? Because he's a Werewolf?" Derek asked, voice thankfully steadier than he felt on the inside. 

"God no, not even because he's some fucked up Kanima-Werewolf hybrid," Stiles said. "Just because he's Jackson. I'd say the same if he was still human...though, knowing Whittemore, he probably never really was human to begin with." he mused, scratching his beard. 

He had come back to his buzz cut days, but rounded up the look with a neatly trimmed beard. It was probably a good thing he had it, otherwise he'd still look way younger than he actually was.

Just as Derek opened his mouth to take a chance, someone rang his doorbell.

Derek sighed inwardly and got up to push the buzzer. He heard a soft "Crap." muttered behind him and could hear how Stiles sprinted into his bedroom. 

He opened his apartment door for the second time in the past half an hour and saw Noah walk up the stairs, a duffle bag in his hands. Derek frowned at him and Noah snorted amused. "Don't even try to pretend you don't know what's up." he said and handed the duffle over.

"He better not cross paths with Melissa for a few days." Noah told him, probably aware that Stiles could hear him too.

"...how?" Derek asked.

"He didn't even try. Stiles could've at least put in the effort of parking his car around the corner, but it just stood there in your visitor space. Yeah, I don't even know how he got his degree. Or got elected." Noah explained with a resigned note to his voice and Derek had to force himself to not face palm at Stiles idiocy.

"Well, I'm off again. Have fun...he's your hyperactive, nosy problem now." Noah stated with a dark chuckle and went down again. Derek watched him for a moment, clutching the bag in his hands.

Then he turned around and closed the door again, still carrying the duffle as he walked straight to his bedroom. Stiles had already helped himself to some of Derek's sweats and was just lying there on his bed like he belonged in it.

"Did you plan this?" Derek asked, slowly putting the duffle bag down on the floor near his drawer. 

"However would I be able to plan something like this?" Stiles asked with wide innocent eyes. It was a bad look on him, because he just looked so guilty.

"May I remind you of the time you outsmarted a dark kitsune, who was _in your head_ and the time you convinced the FBI to take a fucking intern with them on a field op chasing a potential mass murder?" Derek said, closing the distance between him and Stiles, who was still lounging on his bed like he owned it, with slow steps. 

A huge smile made its way on Stiles face, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Got me." he said, throwing his arms out and holding his hands like he was expecting to be cuffed any moment.

"Okay. What I don't understand is: Why?" Derek asked, his knees were touching the edge of his own bed.

Stiles shrugged. "Thought it was high time you paid me back and I really needed a change of scenery. Dad and Melissa might be cute for a few hours, but not several days in a row. It was an emergency and I don't feel sorry about the cake. It was delicious."

"You could've just asked."

"It wouldn't've been the same," Stiles replied, sitting up and then moving to kneel on the bed to be on eye level with Derek. "This way, I'm the fleeing criminal now and we're actually even."

"Not really, but it was a nice thought." Derek told him with a smile. 

"Well, I tried," Stiles shrugged. "Are you going to kiss me now, or do I have to literally swing at you for you to notice my interest?"

"I was about to, when your dad rang my doorbell. I was trying really hard not to picture fucking your mouth the whole time, but I lost that battle every time you licked your lips or opened your mouth." Derek said in an almost bored tone.

"You filthy little bitch." Stiles said in astonishment, a faux-shocked expression on, then he hooked his hand behind Derek's neck and pulled him closer to finally kiss him.

Derek hadn't known what he expected would happen if they would ever kiss outside his fantasy, but it wasn't a firework being send to all his nerve endings and the pleasure pooling low and spreading through his whole body in a rush. 

He felt Stiles hands opening his fly and his brain almost short circuit when it caught up with what was about to happen. Derek took off his shirt and pulled at the hem of Stiles to make him lift his arms. 

Eighteen year old Stiles might've been a cute little snack back then, but adult Stiles? Jesus, a three course meal and Derek was starving. He really didn't feel bad for biding his time. Not a fucking second.

Their mouth's collided again as soon as Stiles shirt was off and Derek bit into that plush lower lip he had been fantasizing about for too damn long. He could feel Stiles hands ghosting over his torso, tweaking a nipple in a teasing manner before those long fingers slipped between his briefs and cupped his ass with both hands, pressing Derek even closer. Their kiss broke involuntarily at that.

"Perfect," Stiles breathed against his lips with a smirk and Derek changed his course to softly bite his stubbled jaw in retaliation. "Please tell me I can fuck you." he whined, massaging Derek's asscheeks and _accidentally_ let one of his fingers slip between them to glide over his hole.

The Werewolf smiled against Stiles throat, licking up to his ear. "If you let me fuck your face." he whispered with a underlying possessive growl. One of his hands was on Stiles cheek, thumb gliding over his kiss swollen lips. 

Stiles eyes were almost all pupil now as he sucked Derek's thumb in with a force that made his dick twitch in anticipation. One of Stiles hands came up to hold Derek's wrist in place. He really wanted to get in there as soon as possible. 

A broken moan escaped Derek, when Stiles tongue circled around his digit, while his lips got tighter around it, sucking it in even deeper. "Stiles..."

With a wet pop he let go of Derek's thumb, licking playfully at the Werewolf's lips, a self-satisfied smirk firmly in place. "Gladly." he finally answered, pushing Derek's jeans and brief's down in one swoop and not loosing any more time as he swallowed Derek's fully erect cock down.

The Werewolf bend over to steady himself at first, then he took the opportunity to push the sweats down, discovering that Stiles had gone commando in Derek's pants. He exposed Stiles pale asscheeks, rubbing them softly before giving one of them a light slap.

He heard Stiles moan in pleasure at that and smiled. "Who's the filthy one now?" Derek asked, slapping it again and watching in fascination how the skin turned a delicate red. Yeah, Derek liked to be fucked, but he also liked to fuck.

Derek moved his hips slightly to test how far he was allowed to go, honing his senses in to notice any sign of distress coming from Stiles.

There wasn't one, only thick arousal wafting from both of them and mingling everywhere they touched.

Giving Stiles ass a last squeeze, he pulled himself upright, his hands dragging over Stiles back and onto his shoulder to push him away a bit, getting a hold on the humans chin with one hand. 

Stiles was looking at him with a dazed expression, probably from a combination of arousal and lack of oxygen. He was breathing heavily, waiting for whatever Derek wanted to do. 

Without further ado he pushed his dick back in _oh so slowly_ , watching those lips stretch obscenely around his thick cock. He could feel Stiles tongue dancing around it, rubbing the underside and tip until Derek hit the back of his throat again.

He held Stiles head in both hands, the human holding onto him at his hips. "I'm going to fuck your mouth now. Tap out if you need to breathe or just want to stop in general." Derek told him, caressing Stiles cheek. 

Stiles attention was on Derek, eyes slightly watering by the minute and the Werewolf moved his hips back before thrusting them forward again. Stiles nose whispering near his pubic hair every time he fucked into him.

He could feel Stiles fingertips dig a little deeper into his skin, as he held onto Derek, but he didn't tap him yet. Stiles still smelled solely of arousal and them. So Derek sped up the rhythm, his own want to come overpowering him. 

A few minutes later Derek realized he was getting a little too rough and pulled out, letting Stiles breathe properly again. The human was coughing and grasping for air with his forehead pressed against Derek's hip. 

It was a bit surprising to feel his hand wrap around Derek's cock to stroke him. 

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away." he apologized, gently petting Stiles head.

"It's okay, I like it." Stiles replied with a hoarse voice. His heart didn't stutter at that and it made his dick twitch that Stiles really meant those words. "Do you want to come in my mouth or when I fuck you?" he asked, breath ghosting tantalizing over Derek's still wet cock.

With one movement he forced Stiles to look up at him and he immediately caught the mischievous glint in those almost black eyes. Only a flimsy ring of gold was proof of Stiles actual eye color.

"It's going to be your face, if you don't stop talking like that. Fuck." Derek declared, pushing a bead of sweat up and into Stiles hairline.

"Not opposed to that either," the human replied, still looking up at Derek as he angled his face a little to lick at Derek's cock. "I'd also like for you to fuck me in the future. Your dick looks like it'll be fun."

Derek's hand moved to Stiles chin to clamp his mouth shut. "What did I tell you about talking like that?" he asked, causing Stiles to smirk at him.

"Maybe you just need to shove your fat cock back into my mouth to shut me up?" Stiles replied impish. 

A growl gathered in the back of Derek's throat and he really did shove his erection back into Stiles warm mouth without a warning, continuing to fuck him as he held his head in place with one hand, leaning over Stiles body to smack his ass with the other. Diverting between squeezing one of his asscheeks and slapping it. 

Derek's middle finger found its way between and when he pushed his way in just a little, not wanting to hurt him this dry, as he felt the tight heat around the tip of his finger he climaxed down Stiles throat, moaning his name. 

He took a step back and righted himself to give Stiles some room. He could hear Stiles swallow and gasp and when he looked at him there was a bit of Derek's cum dripping down his chin. It looked obscene against his beard.

"Fucker!" Stiles exclaimed once he was able to speak again. "You almost made me come."

"Isn't that our main goal here?" Derek asked innocently, finally getting onto the bed too, taking Stiles with him to lie down. 

As he wiped his come from Stiles chin, the human let his fingers comb through Derek's chest hair. "Sure, but I want to be balls deep buried in you, when it happens."

Derek's dick gave a little twitch at that, trying to get up again. "Who taught you to dirty talk. This is unacceptable."

A chuckle came over Stiles lips. "You don't like it?"

"I like it too much." Derek admitted, already half hard again just from the imagery he got thanks to Stiles words. It didn't help that the human was currently rubbing his hard cock against Derek's tigh, reminding him of his own need to come.

As he reached over into his nightstand blindly, he fished out the bottle of lube he'd stashed there. "Wanna do the honors?" Derek asked, holding it in Stiles line of sight. 

"Hell yes!" he said, immediately more alert and sitting up. "You have no idea how often I jerked off to the fantasy of playing with your ass."

"Think I can guess." Derek replied absently, watching Stiles pour lube into his hands and warming it in them, before he reached between Derek's legs. 

The Werewolf spread them further to give Stiles better access. He knew those long fingers would go up without a problem, because he had fucked himself on one of his toys just a few hours before Stiles came over out of the blue. 

"Damn, you're loose. When was the last time someone fucked you?" Stiles asked, two of his fingers gliding into him without a problem and Derek could hear the underlying hurt as he cleared his throat. 

"Never. I used a toy earlier. Didn't know this would happen." he answered truthfully, picking up the change in Stiles scent from hurt to pleased.

"Did you think about me? Imagined me fucking you?" Stiles asked, pushing a third finger into him, scissoring and crooking them to find the spot that would set his nerves on fire.

Derek moved his hips to meet the slow thrust of his fingers. "Yes, always." he replied, licking his lips.

"Fuck." it sounded like someone had punched the word out of Stiles and when Derek looked at him, he saw how Stiles was gripping his cock like a vice, eyes closed and deliberately breathing in and out slowly. 

He didn't stop moving his fingers though and promptly hit Derek's prostate, causing him to see stars without a warning. "Ah!" he exclaimed suddenly, the moan made Stiles open his eyes again and Derek could see how the humans eyes were drinking up the sight in front of him.

"God, you're gorgeous." Stiles breathed, still continuing to rub his prostate in a slow circling motion now that he had found it and watched on as Derek's body withered under his hands. 

"Can you please- Ah, fuck! Please fuck- fuck me already?" he managed to say, feeling like he was going crazy due to too much pleasure. He was already fully hard again, something he didn't even know could happen once he grew out his teenage phase with multiple orgasms. 

If he came, this would be his fourth for today. A personal record after surpassing his twenty-sixth birthday.

Derek felt the blunt head of Stiles cock against his entrance, as soon as the fingers were gone. When he pushed in, Derek realized this was very very different from a dildo. 

For starters, Stiles dick was warm and real and when he bottomed out, Derek could feel his balls hit him softly. He heard Stiles laugh a little broken. "How can you still feel so tight?" the question wasn't meant to be answered, probably just Stiles trying to cope with the overwhelming feeling of it all.

"You can move, it doesn't hurt me."

"No...no, I really can't. Give me a moment." Stiles responded, his hands ghosting over Derek's hips and thighs, up and down to steady himself or feeling him up, Derek didn't know, but it was nice. 

One of Derek's hands was gripping the bedspread, the other was around his own erection, stroking lazily, enjoying the fullness Stiles cock brought with it.

When he finally moved, it were slow and torturous thrusts almost all the way out and then back in where his hips collided with Derek's ass with a skin on skin _smack_. "Can you please fuck me like you mean it?"

"Derek, if I don't concentrate enough, this will be over a lot faster than I want it to be." Stiles said, eyes closed again, tongue poking out in concentration.

"So what? We can do this again. Many, _many_ times." Derek promised and Stiles looked at him through his eyelashes. 

"Okay." he gave in, falling forward onto his hands and kissed Derek. Then his right hand slipped underneath Derek's back, holding onto his shoulder. Stiles left hiked the Werewolf's leg up, hand firmly gripping his ass and pushing them together. 

That was all the warning Derek got, before Stiles fucked him hard and fast, holding him in position the whole time. Derek didn't even know he had a manhandling kink this way around. 

They were kissing wetly, breathing in and out harshly due to the way it all sped up at once. Stiles hit his prostate a few times, but he didn't come until the humans hips stuttered uncoordinated against him and he felt the warmth of his cum pool deep inside him. 

Granting themselves a few moments to catch their breath, they stayed like this, peppering each other with sloppy kisses where ever their mouths reached the other.

When Stiles pulled out cautiously and let himself fall to the side, next to Derek, they were both sweaty, cum stained and blissed out. "This had been _long_ overdue." Stiles huffed into Derek's armpit.

Derek laughed quietly at that. "Nine years." he agreed and felt Stiles head come up from where he had rested.

"What?!" Stiles asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"That night...when you _rescued_ me and we fell asleep in your bed, I had the strongest urge to kiss you and hold you. I realized why and...well, you were still in love with Lydia then and I hadn't known if you were even attracted to men at the time." Derek said with a half shrug. "So I didn't say anything."

"And then I was in a relationship with her and you left Beacon Hills again, even though we were still in College and never home," Stiles said. "I hurt you." he stated and kissed Derek's chest like an apology.

"You didn't know, it's okay. I wanted you to be happy and you were. You accomplished everything you wanted. And I got over the fact that it wasn't with me eventually." he told him, hand drawing circles on Stiles back. 

"I wasn't as happy as I could've been." Stiles pouted, repositioning himself to capture Derek's lips in a soft kiss.

When they broke apart, Derek smiled at him. "Don't diminish the value of your past relationship." he said. "You had a normal College experience, well, as normal as it get's when one grew up in Beacon Hills. It's exactly how it should've been. And you're here now."

"Ugh, you're so mature and grown up. Other people would be jealous." Stiles grumbled and Derek had to laugh.

"Oh, I was, don't get me wrong, but I made my peace with it. There was no point in nurturing that kind of anger and possessiveness. You weren't mine. I wasn't yours. That doesn't mean it didn't hurt, but I learned to let that shit go." the Werewolf said, nuzzling Stiles beard. 

"I'm yours now," Stiles replied. "Mister Zen Wolf." he giggled quietly into Derek's neck, kissing the soft skin there and tasting his salty sweat. "All yours."

Derek pushed him lightly until Stiles was on his back, left arm behind his head, Derek's right hand caressing his face before kissing him on the mouth in an attempt to convey what he felt for Stiles. When he broke the kiss they were looking at each other intently. "Stay." he said, a question and plea combined in just a single word.

"A few days? Gladly. I need to hide anyway." Stiles answered, but was interrupted shortly.

"Forever." Derek clarified.

The young Sheriff frowned. "What about my apartment?"

"Stiles, it's a goner anyway. They're probably going to offer you another one to move into or get out of your lease earlier, once they realize how much water damage there is and that they're unable to fix it any time soon." Derek told him. "Don't look at me like that, I own a building, I have tenants, I know how this works." 

"Are you sure you want to live with a hyperactive spazz that's working all the time? We'll barely see each other and when we do, you can't even escape." Stiles said, his eyes searching Derek's.

"I think I know you pretty well by now and yes, I want that. Even if I'm only going to see you for a little while every day, it'll be worth it. I want to fall asleep next to you, wake up to your face next to mine. I want to have breakfast and lunch and dinner with you as often as its going to be possible. I want to be able to kiss you or hold your hand, whenever I feel like it. I want to share a home with you, because you're already mine and I don't care where we live. As long as we're together." as Derek said this, he could see Stiles tearing up. 

"Who would've thought you had such a way with words?" Stiles replied, blinking the tears away. "I want that too. Seeing your grumpy face first thing in the morning gave me life as a teenager, it would be even better now."

Derek didn't say _I love you_ in those specific words and Stiles didn't answer with _I love you too_ or _I know_ , because the words and kisses exchanged spoke volumes.

He finally didn't have to ignore the way Stiles made him feel and he didn't have to hide it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so filthy and such a low attempt at romance, I'm disgusted with myself 😆😆  
> (No, I'm not.)
> 
> Thanks for reading this smutty piece of fic! 💖


	4. Thirty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is practically the epiloge without being named Epiloge.
> 
> Here's where the OFC hides.

If someone had told him at twenty-five that he would have a house in the suburbs, on the same street as his father-in-law, Derek would've laughed in their face and told them he'd never have a father-in-law. 

He was too convinced Stiles didn't feel the same way about him, but he had been wrong and he would've been wrong then too. 

A high pitched scream made his eyes spring open and look around, immediately alert. Next to him, his daughter was grinning down at him with a wide toothy smile, happily munching on food, that had been left on a tray on one side of the bed.

Stiles came running into the bedroom and skidded to a halt before he could tumble onto the bed too. He pointed at their kid with the spatula in his hand. "You little delinquent ate your daddy's food! I told you to wake him and come back into the kitchen."

"Sorry, Papa. I didn't mean to," she said, sounding rueful, even though Derek knew she didn't mean a word. "But I did wake him."

Stiles sighed and shared a look with Derek, then he turned his gaze back to Izzy. "Yeah, I heard. Hopefully you didn't wake the dead too." he told her, voice resigned. With their track record in Beacon Hills, it wouldn't be too far off. Peter did come back from the dead after too all.

When Izzy tried to get off the bed, now that the tray was empty, Derek got a hold of her leg and dragged her towards himself, tickling her mercilessly. "You little food thief! You're just like your dad!" he said fondly as she squealed beneath his hand. 

"Hey! She's not old enough to understand that it's better to come after me in that regard!" Stiles exclaimed and then abandoned the spatula to join them, tickling Derek, so their daughter would get the chance to breathe.

She might be a Werewolf, but she was still a seven year old kid.

"Lies! Lies and slander!" Derek laughed, swatting Stiles hands away easily and turning to attack him now. Izzy took turns in poking them in the rips. Her little bony fingers were deadly and found the most unbearable spots, causing the two grown men to squirm away. 

By the time they were all huffing in laughter, lying on the king sized bed, both Derek and Stiles were glad Izzy had cleared the tray of any food and drink as it had toppled over in the whole process. 

"Grandpa will be here any minute, hon. Don't you want to pack your toys?" Stiles asked their kid without looking at her, knowing that would get him the intended effect.

Izzy, or Isabel, gasped and practically flew out of the room to get ready, her dark hair a mess trailing behind and the last thing to be seen disappearing through the door. 

"Sorry. I wanted to surprise you with a birthday breakfast in bed. Didn't think our little criminal would eat it all before you even woke up." Stiles said, turning his head to Derek. 

"It's the thought that counts." Derek replied with a smile and kissed his husband on the cheek. "Did you shave for me?"

Stiles hummed confirming his question. "Happy Birthday." he said, leaning over Derek to kiss his lips. 

"I really hope that's not my only present." Derek snarked good natured.

"Never fear, Sour Wolf, we will have the whole day to ourselves, including tomorrow until noon." Stiles told him, eyebrows wiggling playfully. 

"Sounds like a lie, but I'll bite." Derek said, an amused huff escaping him. Stiles punched his shoulder lightly. 

"Fuck off." his husband responded with a grin and then took one of Derek's hands to lead it to his backside, making Derek feel something hard underneath his pants. "I had the opportunity to prep myself this morning, so as soon as little miss sunshine is out of the house..." he trailed off with a meaningful look on his face.

It wasn't like they didn't have time to fuck anymore, but there was hardly any time to make love, because they always had to be quick in order to avoid scarring Izzy for life. 

Not that the bar was really high to begin with. Stiles had been called out one night on the full moon (Derek coming with him just to be safe) and when they arrived the only person alive at the scene had been Isabel. Bloody from top to bottom, her parents lying next to her in a way that made it clear they were trying to protect her. 

Beatrice and Patrick McKeen were born 'wolves and so was Isabel. It had been an Omega, unable to handle the full moon and Derek mused the couple had tried to help.

They'd found the Omega not far off, not responding to a single word, only growling and snarling like Stiles and Derek were his next meal. Derek tore his throat out when not even Chris Argent's stun gun brought a reaction out of him, even resembling a human.

Going through the whole legal process of adopting Izzy, because there was no way either of them could let her go, was long and sometimes painful. She had been just two years old when her parents died and turned three when she finally got to go home with Derek and Stiles. 

Four years later and they still didn't regret it, but sometimes a couple needed time alone. 

Which was why Derek was happy his in law lived not far away and was retired. Free days could happen, even though Izzy always found a reason to cut their time alone short.

Derek was still amazed about the time she forced herself to puke a couple of times, until Noah simply gave up and brought her home. 

The doorbell rang and they shared a conspiratory look. 

Izzy came running down the stairs and opened the front door. "Morning Grandpa!" she greeted enthusiastic. Stiles got up and Derek followed, reaching out and squeezing Stiles ass just as they ended up in the hallway.

Their daughter didn't see it, but Noah did and he rolled his eyes at them. "I don't want to know."

"It's Derek's birthday," Stiles said nevertheless. "The little monkey hanging off your arm already ate breakfast. Twice, because she finished off Derek's too."

Noah snorted amused. "How does it feel when your own kid eats you out of house and home?" he asked them.

Stiles bared his teeth. "I love it." he said, not convincing anyone standing in the hallway to their front door.

"I bet you do," Noah replied chuckling. "Come on cutie pie, Grandma is waiting with pancakes at home. We don't want them to get cold, right?" he asked Izzy and she shook her head before slipping into her shoes and putting the backpack on her shoulders.

Derek could see the way Stiles stared daggers at his own dad, but as soon as they left he pressed his husband against the closed door. "I'm curious," he started kissing the side of his face. "What other things have you planned?"

Their front door had a glass panel, which meant everyone outside could see the way Derek's fingers sunk into the soft flesh of Stiles ass. "You're shameless," Stiles remarked, but didn't make a move to change their position. "Our neighbors could see."

"Let them," Derek told him. "Especially Tim from across the street. I hate the way he looks at you."

"Are you jealous, Derek?" Stiles asked amused, regarding him with a measuring look.

"I know he wants to fuck you and I want him to know I'm the only one who's allowed to." Derek growled into his ear, biting his earlobe.

"You're an idiot, he got a wife." Stiles laughed when he felt how Derek was lifting him off the ground, but stayed exactly where they were.

"They're fighting all the time. Probably the same reason. And he's pan." Derek told him.

"Well, let me re-phrase it: I don't care, yours is the only dick I want and since you're so willing to give it to me, I don't see a problem." Stiles said evenly, the way Derek played with the butt plug, pushing it slightly deeper, made him impossibly hard. 

"And once we're done exhausting ourselves, we're gonna go watch a movie, eat out and then we're having wine tonight and get smashed. Yes, I got the _special one_ for you. And then we'll have lazy drunk sex and tomorrow morning we'll have breakfast together and go back to bed until my dad deposits Izzy back here and we can go outside with her and spend my other free day as a family. Hung-over, but happy." Stiles told him.

"I love you," Derek said after a moment and kissed him. "I really, really love you."

"I know and I love you, you jealous Dumb Wolf."

Lucky for them, this time everything went as planned, even though it wasn't really Derek's Birthday today only the Anniversary of his rebirth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I uploaded it all in one night. Mainly because there's only one long chapter and the other three are kind of like decoration xD
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💖
> 
> (I would enjoy your thoughts on this monstrosity! ^^)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 💖


End file.
